The progress of recent times along with the development of business, have resulted in an increased living standard throughout society. All the basic requirements, such as food, clothing, residence, and transportation are not only fulfilled, but are also comfortable. Most people enjoy the taste of delicious foods and the convenience of vehicles, so that they tend to eat too much and get insufficient exercise. Therefore people become overweight, and suffer other pathological changes due to lack of exercise. Some don`t have free time to exercise because of busy work; and some because the scarcity of sporting fields. Various exercise apparatus have been introduced into the market. The types and purposes of these apparatus are typically imitations of sport items or of general activities.